Gency's Valentines
by Tancong
Summary: Overwatch's charming cyborg and angelic doctor couple enjoys their Valentines together, both from afar and within each other's arms. A gency/emergenji based story.
1. The Charming Cyborg

The laboratory was filled with the scent of clean sterilized equipment, cool air conditioning that left no lingering odor of the chemicals that were once in the now spotless test flasks, and the naturally calming ambient scent of the wooden floor that was similar to the style used in traditional Japanese homes. Amidst it all, Mercy sat at a work table surrounded by papers, tablets, charts, and reports, almost all which were generated by herself with the exception of a few correspondents and external researches from others that were loaded up on her tablets for easy access of bringing around with her and comparing data.

The lady in the white lab coat perused over the data that surrounded her, idly taking a sip of the cup of tea that was on a safe area of her table. It would not have been there had a certain someone not insistently bringing her one. While he was not here at the moment, it suddenly felt strange to not have one near her while she worked. Besides, its warmth made her feel calm and reminded her of his presence. He reasoned also that it would be better than overloading her with caffeine if she kept drinking throughout the day and night. Had he insisted on any other drink, she might have have the same in all honesty. However, it was the traditional drink of choice from his homeland, one that he gladly shared with her. As such, she couldn't help but attribute the familiar scent with him, the loving Japanese cyborg.

The thought made her glance up at the ceiling, finding herself thinking about both him yet still somehow connecting it with her work. After all, this was time when she had to work the hardest as Mercy and not be distracted by thoughts of Angela's lover. She knew that she should work hard to finish her work before he returned home, so that she could spend all her time with him instead. Right now, it would be useless for her to muse over thoughts about him, however sweet and happy they may make her feel. He was not here with her after all, so she was better off focusing on her work rather than longing for his presence. His gentle touch on her arm and the way he wrapped his warm steel arm around her waist from behind while she worked …

Mercy shook her head clear and stood up, walking toward one of the test tubes to begin a new experimental trial. The thought from earlier, the one before her longing for him, returned and brought a small smile to her lips. She was working to develop a new medicine that could be ingested. Considering Genji's inability to taste things for the first part of his cyborg life (until she had developed the proper pill to stimulate that sense for him), the thought of taste came to her. While it was of course needless, after all most medicine doesn't taste good and is simply meant to be consumed quickly. However, she found herself compromising between thinking about Genji and her work by considering how she could make it taste better. Perhaps she could make it taste like strawberry. Or perhaps tea would be more pleasant. If she really wanted to be adventurous, she could maybe even go for chocolate …

Angela let out a loud gasp, looking up at the clock. It was past midnight and more than an hour into Valentine's Day. In all her work, she had completely forgotten about the date. Of course, she had no reason to remember the day before this. Though she got a few chocolates now and then, she never really accepted beyond out of pleasantries or making it clear that she was not interested in a relationship beside her professional one. In all honesty, ever in the past year that she had been getting to closer to Genji she had not thought of it until he gave her a small accessory on the day. It was nothing fancy and seemed like a normal gift, though she couldn't help but use it every day ever since whenever she could. Now though, she figured she should do something, no matter how small.

"Athena! I'm in need of some help with an urgent, if you could please."

At this point, all thoughts of her work were gone and Angela was in full panic mode. She knew that there was little time left for her to prepare anything. Granted, he was still on the mission but he did promise to come home before the day ended if she recalled correctly. That meant she probably had at least 12 hours to prepare, though considering her lover she may not have any more than that much time. While he was very endearing and very eager to return to her side, a fact which she loved about him, this was the one time where it might not be so good. With her golden hair shaking free from the small butterfly clip (which remained stuck onto the bundle of now straight strands), Angela looked to the corner of the room where Athena's icon glowed to indicate her presence.

"Is there something I may assist you with, Dr. Ziegler?"

Angela sighed in relief, glad that the AI was there. Of course, she knew that Athena would not be offline for any reason, she had no need for sleep after all. However, it was still strangely comforting to know that she could confide with and get help from at this hour of the day. "Just Angela is fine. I need to know how long it would take for me to order some Swiss chocolates."

Athena remained silent for a few moments before speaking once more. "I can obtain some Lindor chocolates for you by this evening. Will that be satisfactory?" This induced another sigh of relief from Angela, accompanied by a bright smile toward the holographic logo near the wall in gratitude.

"That would be perfect, thank you Athena. Also … there is another rather personal request I would like to make if you would please." This comment was said with a set of averted eyes and a soft blush on the doctor's normally pale cheeks, a sight that Athena was sure that Genji was treated to very often considering his charms.

"A personal request? Very well, I will try my best to assist you in this matter. If it requires another item, I may be able to hide the transaction from the log if we utilize your personal account. Unlike certain members of Overwatch, your confidentiality is completely safe with me."

Angela let out a soft laugh and nodded, walked out of the room and toward her own room. There were things there that she needed for her next request after all. She had been taking notes on certain things and had certain ideas written down for potential usage. Now was one of such times. While she was definitely late to prepare, with Athena's help she was surely going to do her best to surprise the lovely cyborg who had captured her heart.

It took about half an hour for them to finish discussing the request and complete all the preparations. Athena was thanked profusely for her help, especially considering the intricacy of the request and the fact that she promised to get it delivered most likely in time for Genji's return. It was going to be quite a surprise as both a Valentine's Day and a welcome back gift.

As she bid Athena good night, the holographic logo paused for a moment before speaking. "Before you go, I was asked to hold onto a package for you until you head to bed. The sender requested for me to not disclose it until you did so, or to tell you to head to sleep by 2am. Seeing as you are going now, I have no need for the latter directive." Angela giggled, covering her mouth as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her eye over her left ear. She definitely knew someone who matched the description of being so overbearing and sweet, even when he was thousands of miles away.

Angela accepted the package with a smile, watching as the logo disappear. She looked down at the box, unwrapping it gingerly as if she did not want to damage even the beautiful red and white wrapping paper. When she successfully removed the box from the package, she could not help but chuckle. While Ghirardelli was not her favorite brand, he must have hand picked this himself and used his own funds to buy the item and shipped it so far. To think that he found time from his mission to plan all this … She opened the box, placing a piece into her mouth and letting out a delighted hum as its sweet outer coating melted in her mouth, enticing her to bite into it and revealing the inner layer of dark yet sweet content. As she did so, her blue eyes softened as she gazed down at the intricate origami style envelope that had a heart on its back as the flap stopper. In the front was his and her name in Japanese kanas, something that she recognized due to her studies. She spent a moment gazing at the letter's design, opening it slowly as she finished the chocolate in the same manner.

Throughout the letter, she found herself unconsciously grinning and holding her left hand against her chest. While cheesy even by hers standards of him, it was certain sweet and touching. She traced her finger over his neat cursive signature, smiling fondly at the thought of the cyborg. Even when he was not there, he could take her mind off her work so easily. Noticing the last little note at the bottom, Angela let out a bright chiming laugh that rang momentarily within her room despite her mouth being covered by her free hand to stop it from doing so. He was never going to stop surprising her was he. That was why he was so charming after all.

The letter was folded and returned neatly to its envelope, which found its place leaning next to their framed photo on the bed stand next to her head. She looked at them both for a moment before turning off the lights and closing her eyes. He did want her to rest after all. Besides, she should rest up to prepare for her own Valentine's surprise.

Until then, she'll enjoy her sleep despite it being lonelier without her usual bedside companion. Regardless, she surely was going to have sweet dreams for this sweet Valentine's Day. As sweet at the chocolate from the cyborg ninja.

* * *

Dear Angela,

Even amidst the cold winter of the place that I currently am at, I can't help but feel comfortingly warm at the thought of you. After all, you are the angel who managed to charm a playboy's heart, to make him desire you more than anything else in the world. I do not wish to be so corny as to say compare you to a beautiful lake attracting the presence of every creature in the forest, such an image would not do you justice. While your eyes may feel like a refreshingly calm lake which I can dive in and become lost for hours on end, a lake could not possibly hope to represent you. Even the graceful snow that surrounds me now does not compare to your flawless complexion, the way your body exudes elegance and charm with your smooth skin and the petite curves that could compete with even the most beautiful river in the world.

Perhaps I've spent far too long away from you. I find myself longing for your touch, to smell the faint scent of your rose shampoo that you're always too shy to use in great volume. I long for the gentle kiss on my cheek, the soft touch of your hand as you intertwine your fingers with mine. More than anything, I miss having you in my arms, where I can gaze tirelessly at the pretty face that hold a smile that is brighter than the moon's reflection and can pierce through my heart with more ease than a masterwork blade.

Until I return, I will always have you in my mind. To my angelic Angela, goes my heart and soul. Always longing for you and eternally only for you.

P.S. I got some chocolate for you. Not Swiss …


	2. Mesmerizing Mercy

The plane trip had never felt longer than the one he was on at that moment. It was not due to delays or any inconvenient airport processes that held him back, it was a standard flight that was well on schedule even by even the strictest aviation standards. After all, he was on a private jet given by Overwatch to bring him back to the headquarters. There was no lines or hassle in waiting for any stragglers to board the plane, nor was there a need for countless security checks and document validation. Though it was not a high speed military craft, it was still a high tech craft that traveled faster than most commercial planes in the country.

However, he couldn't help but feel his legs shake in impatience on the plane, only calming himself down with a deep breath and glancing around the cabin. He was alone of course, being the sole Overwatch agent to be sent on the mission. This was fine of course, considering his tendency to prefer working alone or in small groups as opposed to being a part of a team. Being a stealthy ninja was rather difficult when he had to operate in a large squad, though he could manage it. Of course, he was part of quite a few of these missions to learn how to work in groups and how to lead others to an objective. That was back when he was a new recruit to Overwatch though, and even then he greatly disliked the activity. Thinking back on it, it was most likely due to his dislike toward their doctor in blind hatred for what he had become. The thought made his heart ache, knowing that despite the many apologies he had given over the years and all the things that he had done for her, there was no way that he could ever take back all the harsh words and actions that he had shown to the woman who had taken care of him so tenderly after saving his life, the only one who had cared for him when everyone else either believed he was dead or did not care regardless.

Genji let out a small "tsk" off the tip of his tongue, crossing his legs in a sitting position as he made room on the chairs by lifting up the arms for him to meditate. His visor dimmed as he physically closed his eyes behind them, taking in deep breaths and feeling them leave his body. While his mind was definitely away from the impatience he felt, it strayed to a place that made him feel guilt and an aching that he could not escape even after years. As such, he resorted to meditation, a practice that his teacher had taught him long ago and one that he hated for the longest of time. His body was used to being in motion, always ready for the next move and actively searching for another thing to do. It took him quite a while before he found himself at peace in meditation, calming down his nerves and bringing him a sense of tranquility and peace that he could not have hoped to feel had he kept in motion. In doing so, he also allowed himself to come to terms with the inner conflicts that he had been running away from.

This session of meditation, however, was not one of such reflective and troubled times. Instead, Genji found his thoughts of Angela coming to him and keeping him company. He could see them together, from their first date together, on that sunny day at the amusement park hand in hand, her face as bright as the sun reflecting off of her golden hair and the white sun dress that she wore.

He could remember trying so hard to be gentlemanly, fearing that he may revert to his old playboy techniques and causing her to dislike him. She had smelled so sweet, of a gentle coconut scent that must have been her shampoo. He had kept his distance to not seem touchy, yet at the same time he was dying on the inside to be closer and to be able to fully enjoy being by her side and enjoying the sweet scent of her hair. She had it untied too, reaching down past her shoulder behind her and creating a beautiful curtain that he had admired from every angle that day through all the activities they did.

He had wanted to take her out on this beautiful day, a wish that could not have been granted due to the nature of his mission. While it was a shame, he supposed that he'll have to be happy with doing it the next day. He knew that she still had work of course, so perhaps it would not be the next day or even within the week. However, he simply hoped that the gift he had sent to her had made her happy, even before he came home to her. Of course, he had wanted to the gift to her himself but missions were always ambiguous. While he was skilled enough to perform them at ease and return home in due time, there was always a chance that something occurs that required him to return to the scene and definitively finish the job. As such, he did not want to hold on to the gift, lest they remain with him past the date and perhaps even melt.

The plane made a soft sound from below that a normal passenger would have easily miss, though the trained ninja operative immediately recognized it as the sound of the plane deploying its landing gears. It was a familiar sound that informed the cyborg that he should prepare to disembark from the plane down to wherever he was arriving at. This time however, he was more than happy to get off the plane and onto the car that would return him home as soon as possible. He had not wanted a helicopter to pick him up, a way to surprise the angel that he was returning to and also to not bother the resources of Overwatch for a trivial reason. He definitely second guessed his decision now, though he forced himself to be patient once again.

* * *

Soon, though not soon enough, the car slid up to the driveway of the Overwatch headquarters. Genji thanked the driver politely, beginning to walk toward the front door at a calm pace until he was sure that the car was out of sight, at which point he jogged with the excitement of a child returning home to a delicious treat. This was technically not wrong, though he would have been embarrassed as hell if anyone ever described him that way.

"Welcome back Genji. I hope your mission went well," the robotic voice greeted him even as he arrived at the front door, as if anticipating his arrival. The door opened for his entrance, making the man smile beneath his visor. "Thank you Athena. While it would have been quite romantic for Angela to answer the door, I suppose I shouldn't bother you with getting her."

The logo floating near the door was silent for a few moments before speaking, "She is probably preparing herself, though she must be done by now. You came right on time I believe." Though the robotic voice did not show a change in tone, something made Genji feel as if Athena was a doting mother watching over them with amusement. "Besides, I didn't think you wanted to wait for that long. You were running toward the door quite eagerly. Much like an overly eager child I must add."

The logo blinked out, as if leaving without giving him a chance to react or even defend himself. While his cheeks and ear tips felt suddenly very warm under the visor, he knew that even if she had seen it Athena would not have told anyone else about it. That was something that he rather liked about her, something that made her more than just an AI in the headquarters.

As Genji walked through the familiar halls of the headquarter toward her room, he couldn't help but notice his heart racing in anticipation. Where was she? Did she like his present? How would she react?

When she got to her door, it suddenly slid open, revealing a sight that made his jaw drop. On the other side stood an angel that was don in a delicately crafted thin white dress. It was frustrating, considering that he could not see any part through it despite the soft and thin fabric. He was going to have to pay the tailor a visit later, both to thank and to complain about this matter. However, his gaze found itself captivated by hers after a once over, gulping at the light he saw there. Angela leaned against the wall, a small seductive smirk on her lips.

"Welcome home my dear~ You've kept me waiting for quite a while you know."Genji blinked and glanced away sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I wanted to come back earlier bu-"

The lady in front of him laughed, covering her dark red lips with one hovered hand. She looked back up at him, the smile still on her face though she seemed rather conflicted. "You're making it very hard for me to be seductive right now. Can you please play along dear? I'm not as good as you are with this, remember?"

Genji blinked twice and nodded. With that, Angela grabbed him by the wrist gently, pulling him past the door and into the room. She did not move too far, pulling him close to her. Her left hand trailed up, expertly finding the hidden function to enable the nerve endings on the his robotic body. With that, she slid her hands up his sides in a teasing manner, barely touching its surface but enough to make the stoic man in front of her let out a soft gasp in surprise at the sudden stimulation. She smirked, reaching up and removing his visor plate as she gazed deeply into his eyes. With that, she leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips.

When she leaned back, Angela admired the red stain that was now there, satisfied with her mark on him now that he had returned. She then leaned in once more, kissing him again before whispering in a silky soft tone, "I got you some chocolates Genji. Swiss, they're the best. Or~" She then walks back, separating her body from his for the moment. As she walked toward the bed, Angela expertly undid two flimsy straps that held her dress up, letting it slide smoothly to the ground and revealing what she had underneath. His focus instantly went from the smooth curve of her tanned neck to the curve of her back, completely exposed in the scandalous sweater that she was wearing. He had no clue what it was called, other than the fact that there wasn't a chance in hell he could turn down such an overt act of seduction when she wore it.

Angela stopped before reaching the bed, turning slightly to look at him and teasingly showed him her exposed side, leaning forward just a bit to show off the curve of her ample chest but not enough for him to see anything further. With that, she winked and beckoned for him, bringing the cyborg walking toward her, entranced and fully charmed by her audacious display tonight. As he did, he closed the door behind him and placed his visor on the nearby table. He won't be needing that for the while.

"If you would like, then why don't you come over here and get a taste of a different kind of Swiss delicacy? I'm sure you'll be quite happy with this one~"

The steel door hissed silently shut, its lock engaging and soundproofing their proof from the outside. The door's ringer and speaker system to contact them was shut off, the transparent display show lighting up with a simple message.

"Do Not Disturb"


End file.
